Mine
by kmc995
Summary: That's his spot. It's always been his spot – for way longer than it's been Nagisa's. What makes him think he can just swoop in and steal it? That should be him sleeping there. That should be him feeling Makoto's endless warmth…
1. Ownership

Hello! This is another submission to the MakoHaru Festival on Tumblr. The challenge was "Jealous". Please go and like/reblog if you enjoyed this!:

makoharufestival,tumblr,com/post/74153284027/mine

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Free! Iwatobi Swim club, nor do I own any of the characters.

* * *

Jealousy.

One of the seven deadly sins, this emotion can range from fear of abandonment to rage to desire to humiliation. Insecurity is what makes you jealous, while envy is its partner in crime.

"It's a very human emotion," his grandmother used to say when she caught Haru glaring at the knitting needles stealing her attention. "Everyone will experience it at some point in their lives." Though he always shook his head and pouted, she would pat his head and gather him on her lap to rock him in her old chair.

He would consider himself spoiled. Selfish also came to mind when he would unconsciously count the things he loved as his. Like Water for example. Though it could be bottled and bought, Water was an ever free element. He had no right to claim possession over Water – though he often tried. The essence of Water could not be contained, could not be owned. Haru would admit that he was jealous of the Water's freedom and its boundless shapes. He envied the animals that made their home in its weightless depths. What made them so special? What gave _them_ the privilege to breathe underwater and not him? As childish and impractical as those thoughts were, he found himself thinking them every once in a while.

Another thing, however, popped into his mind more often than that. Someone who he also happened to unconsciously label as his in his mind. It could just be because of the long history between the two – and no doubt that played a part – but Haru knew there was something bigger in the possession he felt towards his best friend.

That ownership is what brings Haru back to the present. He focuses his stare at the other four teens in the room. It's only 11:12 at night, but they are all sleeping; Rin off in the corner using his jacket as a makeshift pillow, Rei on his back across the floor in front of the television, Makoto curled up on his bed facing the wall, and Nagisa curled up next to him, nuzzling his head against his broad back. It's kind of ridiculous when he thinks about it, but that doesn't sit right with him at all.

That's _his_ spot. It's _always_ been _his_ spot – for way longer than it's been Nagisa's. What makes him think he can just swoop in and steal it? That should be _him_ sleeping there. That should be _him_ feeling Makoto's endless warmth…

While Haru silently seethes at this unfavorable turn of events, his eyes travel from the blonde to the brunette. Despite how small Nagisa is, he certainly has an extensive sleeping position. From personal experience, Haru knows that Nagisa likes to spread himself out while asleep and occasionally grab onto something. Though he has kept his hands to himself (for the moment at least), Haru can see that Nagisa has pushed Makoto against the wall.

_He_ wouldn't have done that. With years of practice, Makoto and Haru have sleeping in a single, cramped bed down to an art. Nagisa is being so inconsiderate, hogging all of the room and making Makoto uncomfortable. He thinks about pushing Nagisa off the bed and onto the floor (he probably wouldn't even wake up what with all the sugar he had tonight making him crash) and stealing the spot for himself (he would use it properly and keep to his side to give Makoto more room). He could just tell Nagisa that he fell off the bed – which wouldn't be unreasonable given his tendency to roll around during the night.

The thought is quickly denied (though not as soon as it should have been). He would end up feeling guilty if he followed that course of action…Haru looks around the room to see if he could find anything that would spark something. All he saw was a few empty bags of chips littering the floor, a pile of videogames scattered next to Rei, and Rin twitching in his sleep. Not much inspiration came to mind.

He was about to give up and dejectedly sleep at the foot of the bed on the cold, hard floor, when his eyes shifted back to the bed. Makoto was shifting, slowly lifting himself up on his elbows. Nagisa's frowned in his sleep and reached forward as if to find the warmth that he was pressed against. Makoto squinted his eyes as he looked behind him at the small blonde. Then he seemed to notice Haru, who was standing next to the bed, staring at him.

"Haru…?" he whispered sleepily. Now he was completely sat up, rubbing his eyes. Haru took this as his chance. "Come," he commanded softly, lifting his hand in a gesture for him to get off the bed. It's not like he could lay back down anyways; Nagisa had completely overtaken the bed as if he sensed Makoto's absence. Makoto got up without question and turned to look at his friend now spread-eagled friend. Haru noted the sleepy smile of affection he shot towards him before he shuffled over to his childhood friend.

"Makoto sleeps next to me." Haru said. It was a statement whose meaning wasn't lost on the bigger male. He gave Haru that knowing look. "Okay."

With only one pillow not currently being used, they both got on the floor and curled up in the only free spot left in the room, close enough so both of their heads would be supported. Makoto turned his back towards Haru and was still. It was hot enough in the room where not having a blanket wasn't such a big deal. Haru still wishes he could have one, if only out of habit. The warmth radiating off of Makoto was more than sufficient, however, and Haru was suddenly glad at their proximity.

Shifting forward just a little, Haru's forehead came in contact with Makoto's back. The heat was even more so when there was no space to disperse it. He could see why Nagisa looked unsatisfied when Makoto moved.

Makoto stayed still for a few moments, but then his soft voice was heard. "Was Haru jealous?" Haru could feel the vibrations of his whisper through his back. He didn't have to ask of what. Haru said nothing and just pushed his head harder against Makoto. He snorted and sighed in content. "G'night Haru."

"Night."


	2. Good Morning

**EPILOGUE**

Morning came too soon and not soon enough. With the wonderful feeling of sleeping next to his personal space heater, he was nice and cozy. But the sharp ache in his hips brought light to the fact that he had slept on the floor with no futon. Laying on his side with no support had done nothing but dig his hips into the hard ground. Not the worst pain in the world, but annoying all the same.

Sitting up, he could see that both Rin and Rei were up. They were kneeling over Nagisa, giggling at his position. Rin started poking him with a pocky stick – a box of which had been one of the many snacks last night. Nagisa only murmured something that sounded like "Rei-chan, I made soup."

When the two noticed he was awake, Rin smiled evilly and said, "Have a nice sleep?" Rei looked somewhat embarrassed, so he could only assume there was an underlying meaning to that question. "Yeah." was all Haru said.

"You certainly looked comfy." He stared pointedly at Makoto's still slumbering figure. Haru raised an eyebrow. "I was cold. You all hogged the blankets." It's not like he had been hugging Makoto in his sleep – why was Rin finding such amusement in such trivial things?

"I thought Makoto-senpai was on the bed?" Rei questioned.

"Nagisa took all the room so he moved." At that, Rei gave a disappointed look to the snoozing blonde.

"What _I_ think," Rin started, flashing his pointy teeth, "is Haru got bitter at not being able to sleep on the bed with him. So he woke Makoto up and made him come down."

Haru's brow furrowed. "No. Nagisa took all the room and woke Makoto up." he repeated.

"Is that why you spent a good minute glaring at shorty last night?"

"What were you doing – pretending to sleep?"

"No, I woke up to adjust my pillow and saw you just standing there with a foul-ass scowl on your face."

"So you were watching me."

"No! I fell asleep right after that! Despite what you may think, I don't find your ugly mug entertaining enough to forgo sleep." He growled.

Throughout this back-and-forth argument, Rei had been silently watching. He didn't dare put in any input. Though, when he saw Makoto wake up and stretch, he did try to warn them. The two bickering teens just ignored him and continued their quarrel.

"You're just a jealous bastard who doesn't have the balls to admit when he's been found out."

"I am not!" Haru huffed, turning his head to the side arrogantly like Rin wasn't even worth the effort anymore.

"G-good morning Makoto-senpai!" Rei said loudly, cutting off Rin before he could retort. Both Haru and Rin looked at Makoto and saw a confused expression on his face.

"Good morning." He ran his hands through his messy hair. "Did I miss something?"

"No!" Rin and Haru all but yelled.

Makoto raised his eyebrows at their quick answer but didn't question it.

Throughout all the yelling, Nagisa stayed asleep, dreaming of underwater butterflies and singing penguins.


End file.
